Onepumaniac's Comics
Onepumaniac's Comics is a comic series made by BZPower member '''Onepumaniac. '''Although the comics were only very mildly popular, all of the members who read the comics (or replied to them, anyway) found them to be funny and gave positive reviews. The comics consist of ten characters. About the Comics 1.0 The first season of the comics was started on March 5, 2007, and was made in celebration of Onepumaniac's 2nd year on Bzpower. Overview *Onepumaniac introduces the 3 original characters (Onepumaniac, Korin, and Tahu Nuva) *Tahu Nuva is fried into stickman-form by Onepumaniac's death blasts *Tahu Nuva's backstory of how he came to hate Onepumaniac is revealed *Hewkii is introduced and how he came to be obsessed with cheese is revealed *Korin creates Onepumaniac's clones *Tahu's almost succeeds in his master plan to destroy Onepumaniac *Hyporatu and Hyporshadow are introduced *The Happy Mcdoogle Farm begins Partway through the series, Onepumaniac introduced something called "Stickman Stories". Every comic with a "Stickman Story" contained a seemingly empty white panel, with two small white and black boxes to the side. If recoloured correctly, the white panel would reveal three smaller panels inside of it, each containing a small comic strip about a stickman's random adventures. These "Stickman Stories" ran until the end of the season. Also, before the topic closed, Onepumaniac started making a huge GIF animation to end the Happy Mcdoogle Farm saga. However, it took a long time for him to make, and it was left unfinished. A preview of the animation was released into his comic topic, showing most of the material that was created. The Happy Mcdoogle Farm saga was never finished, but Onepumaniac hopes to explain how it was resolved in a future comic. 2.0 The second season of the comics was started on August 10, 2007. It was made because Onepumaniac felt like he needed to make comics again. Overview *Hyporatu kills Hewkii because he won't leave the comics and rejoin his Toa team *Korin's Metru plate is ripped off by a robotic arm and two other robotic arms spray-paint him red *Hyporshadow quits the comics and is crushed *Onepumaniac's tries out new villains and accepts "The Unnamed Villain" *Milkman climbs a ladder, only for the ladder to be swept away from him, and for him to be severely wounded in a most bizarre way *Onepumaniac is told that he is being sued Every comic in Season 2.0 also had a single-panel "spoof" that either gave a small preview of the next comic or contained Milkman being injured. As well as explaining how the Happy Mcdoogle Farm saga was resolved, Onepumaniac also plans to explain why someone was suing him in a future comic (it wasn't actually because he was Canadian). Future Comics Onepumaniac's new comic series is currently under construction, with his first comic in the series almost finished. The new comic series will be introduced in Six-Shade Chimoru Omega, but soon switch to Xaniskit 2.0. Also, the new comics will not be called "Onepumaniac's Comics 3.0", but a much more attention-getting, funny, and slightly embarassing name. Characters Protagonists Onepumaniac Onepumaniac is the author of the comics and the one in charge. He originally had a red Hau, blue torso and feet, and light blue limbs and hands. This is because those were his natural colours, and also because he didn't know how to recolor sprites. Early in his comic-making career he was attacked by a Level Six Paint Kraata. This Kraata was red, but as soon as it made contact with Onepumaniac it spewed out purple and green goop, which clung to Onepumaniac's armour and organs, almost killing him. His entire body became purple and green apart from his mouth, because his comics have shown his mouth as red/pink, and it is too late to change it. This is described in the comics as being that none of the goo stuck to his throat or mouth. His friends in the series are Korin and Hyporatu, Hyporatu being his best friend. Korin Korin is one of Onepumaniac's friends and is (generally), the stupid one. He has an insane obsession with Television and is normally seen in front of it. He is also obsessed about pretty much everything else in existance. He also gets himself eaten by Hewkii Inika time and time again. In season two, Korin receives a makeover consisting of a paint job and his Metru plate getting pulled off. Hyporatu Hyporatu was the first and only PGS and Onepumaniac's best friend. He ended up bringing along Hyporshadow, his evil brother, and the two had a Lightsaber fight. In Season 2.0, he helped Onepumaniac foil "The Unnamed Villain"'s plan to break into the studio. Aside from Onepumaniac, Hyporatu did not receive any changes during season two. Hewkii Inika The Toa Inika of Stone, Hewkii Inika is portrayed as an idiot in this series. During Season One, he is obsessed about cheese, eats Korin and joins Tahu Nuva in a plot against against Onepumaniac. In the first comic of Season Two, Hewkii ends up getting blasted by Hyporatu's bazooka and is presumed to be dead. Milkman Milkman is a white and blue Matoran with a love for milk, and is injured in every comic he appears in. His biggest appearance was in 2.0, when he found a ladder and started to climb it. However, Hyporatu soon found the ladder, and claiming it was his, he picked it up and took it. Milkman fell to the ground and was unharmed, but as soon as he jumped up and down, happy he was still alive, he blew up and turned into a pile of ash. In later comics, he was found to be unharmed. Milkman also made many debuts in Onepumaniac's 1-panel "spoofs" at the end of every 2.0 comic. Antagonists Tahu Nuva Tahu Nuva serves as another villain of season one. He became the villain of Onepumaniac after the latter brutally harmed the former after discovering that Tahu has the same mask. His plan consists of ganging up against Onepumaniac with his fellow Nuva and the Inika. After his plan failed, he left the comics and rejoined his Toa team. Hyporshadow Hyporshadow is one of the villains of season one and has had some considerable success in his plans, which consist of buying Happy Mcdoogle Farm and turning Onepumaniac into a cat. He quit in the second comic of Season Two and got crushed a spiky metal masher soon after. He is presumed to be dead. "The Unnamed Villain" "The Unnamed Villain" was hired by Onepumaniac to be the new villain after Hyporshadow was crushed. When Onepumaniac put up a stand that read "Villain Tryouts", the villain walked up to Onepumaniac and blasted him with pure electricity. Onepumaniac approved him, and he became the new villain for Season 2.0. His only plot so far in the series was to break into Onepumaniac's studio, which he successfully did by blowing up a wall with a low-budget explosion. However, Hyporatu quickly kicked the villain out. "The Unnamed Villain"'s real name was never mentioned in the series, therefore no one knows his real name. He apparently has a fondness for pasta. Mr. Macaroni Mr. Macaroni is "The Unnamed Villain"'s evil henchmen. Mr. Macaroni is portrayed as having slightly below-average intelligence (explaining why he agrees to work for his boss). He broke into Onepumaniac's studio along with his boss, but was kicked out by Hyporatu. Mr. Macaroni apparently has power over pasta, but he never used this power in the series. Links *The First Season on BZPower *The Second Season on BZPower Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Comics Category:Abandoned Series